


Always Better When It's Just You

by every1isgay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Making Love, Modern Era, Nervousness, Relationship(s), Roleplay, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every1isgay/pseuds/every1isgay
Summary: "The guy smiles, a delightful grin making all of Arthur's insides flutter with the excitement of this uncharted territory. Gracefully, they move across the dance floor of the club, while Arthur does everything in his power to act like this is normal for him."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Always Better When It's Just You

**Author's Note:**

> written by Emery

Arthur walks up to the bar to order a drink. He can already hear Gwaine's voice in his head, teasing him about his choice of an Amaretto Sour instead of a beer. But he wants to get drunk. Fast. And these "girly" drinks do it for him.

He orders two straight away - knowing he'll need them both for the courage to hook up with someone tonight - but as soon as the bartender hands him the drinks, a sexy, dark-haired stranger slides up to his side. "Is one of those for me?" he asks, in a voice that sounds as sexy as he looks.

Arthur awkwardly clears his throat. "Yeah, I suppose it could be. But…" he's feeling bold already, and the cologne this guy is wearing is definitely helping him work up the courage to say, "You'll have to blow me for it."

The guy smiles, a delightful grin making all of Arthur's insides flutter with the excitement of this uncharted territory.

"Yeah, I can do that." The tall stranger stands up, taking Arthur's hand and shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans.

Gracefully, they move across the dance floor of the club, while Arthur does everything in his power to act like this is normal for him. He gives the other man's ass a squeeze as soon as they enter the loo. It's a single stall, luckily, so they are alone, which makes it that much easier to push the slimmer man to the side as he sucks the hell out of his lower lip.

The stranger moans beneath Arthur, leaning heavily against the wall.

"I know you said blow job, but you had better fuck me," the man teases.

Arthur loses it then, swiftly turning the guy around and grappling with his too tight pants. Arthur's tight in his own jeans, but he is much more concerned about getting this hot piece of ass out of his clothes than anything else right now.

It's all moans and grabbing for a few minutes until finally they are both unclothed just enough to get things going in the right direction. This may not be something Arthur is used to doing, but somehow it comes easy to him when he thrusts inside the man he just met. He sets an awfully brutal pace, and surprisingly the other guy seems just as into it.

It's perfect.

Till it's not.

When Arthur tries to adjust his angle, Merlin winces and gives Arthur three taps on the wrist and utters "Camlann.¨

The whole world fades away, and they are back in their room late on a Thursday evening.

"S-sorry, babe," Arthur stutters, worried beyond belief. He fucked up. He had to have. And now Merlin is hurt!

"Arthur, it's fine!" Merlin says, already turning around. "Hey, I'm fine," he repeats, this time softer.

That's what kicks Arthur back into action, and he runs his hands all over his boyfriend. "Did I hurt you? Do you need anything? Here, drink some water." He shakily hands Merlin the bottle they have handy.

Sweet Merlin takes it, sipping it slowly as he eyes Arthur carefully. Then, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he leans in and kisses Arthur. "It just felt… uncomfortable. You didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect."

Arthur scowls. "Am not. I have it on very good authority that I'm a prat."

Merlin giggles, which eases the tension still held in Arthur's shoulders. "You  _ are _ a prat. A perfect prat who is a very generous lover."

That earns an eye roll, and then a kiss from Arthur. "Stop it. Now, what do you want to do from here?"

Merlin scratches his chin. "Well, I was promised a fucking, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to that." He grins cheekily.

They haven't really done a whole lot of roleplaying before, and some of this new stuff is fun, though nerve-wracking. Arthur is used to pampering his lovers and taking his time with them to make sure they feel good. But when he met Merlin, nearly a decade younger than himself, the spritely twink had been all needy and reckless in bed, and didn't have the patience for all Arthur's slow-going build up. They began roleplaying scenes like this, because they could be urgent and spontaneous like Merlin wanted, but also cautious and safe like Arthur was comfortable with.

It was mostly fine, but whenever one of them had to use a safeword, Arthur would get thrown off and…

"You're thinking too much, love." Merlin steps in Arthur's space, cupping his chin in both his hands. "What do you want to do?"

Arthur shrugs, hating how vulnerable he can get when he is around Merlin.

Somehow the younger man always knows how to take care of Arthur, though, despite him being the older one and the one who is used to being in control. They don't quite get into hard BDSM, but if either of them is the dom in the relationship, it would definitely be Merlin, despite all pretenses both hold in public.

But as vulnerable as Merlin makes him feel, he's also never felt so loved and cared for in all his life when he looks into those gorgeous blue eyes of his sweet Merlin.

"I want to make love to you." Surprisingly, Arthur can say that with less embarrassment than he would have anticipated. This makes Merlin blush, which is a miracle in it of itself, because even a streaking nun wouldn't make Merlin Emrys blush.

"Okay, let's just take this to the bed then, shall we?" the younger man asks as Arthur nods, following his boyfriend to their shared king-size bed.

It's so much simpler when it's just the two of them. They don't have to rush it, or drag it out, they can just  _ be _ . It's nothing short of perfection when they are Merlin and Arthur, and not two strangers at a club.

But that can be a conversation for another time, because right now, Arthur has a boyfriend to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired this exactly, but we need more insecure Arthur stories, obviously. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it! And as always thanks for reading.


End file.
